


Not Puppy Love

by Lizzy0305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like one of the oldest stories, really. Even though they were from a different caste, they fell for each other, it was love at first sight. But their families hated each other, and therefore their love was doomed. Could puppy love win over years of hatred or will Applesauce and Winston be forever separated? Or in other words, Severus’ greyhound falls for Potter’s mutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> **I have the cold and I feel awful and I needed something fluffy. Puppies are fluffy (or at least mine is). So here it is, for all the doglovers out there.**
> 
> **And for Tiff and Sam, for Velvet, for Dobby and of course for my dearest Lucifer and Derrick. Because let's admit it, life wouldn't be the same without them :)**
> 
> **Sexy Lil Emo edited this one again :) Thank you sooo much!!!  
>  Also, bonus cookies (and a fic, if you have a request) for the first one who tells me, where I got the puppy names! ;)**

Winston was a noble hound. He always behaved well, unlike those others they sometimes encountered while out on a walk. Those others needed a leash, they walked way too ahead of their human, pulling on them. How uncivilized, Winston thought. Not him. He was a proper dog. He even went to school, when he was young. He learned to walk right next to his human. To obey his commands like sit and stay. To bring back the things his human threw away like balls and toys that made funny noises. He knew he was to bring in the rolled up paper from the porch and not catch the bird that brought it. No matter how much fun it would be.

His fur was short and black like the night with a small white tie on his chest and a bit of whiteness on his front paws as if he had dipped them in flour. He had a sleek body, all wiry muscles, a long tail and decumbent ears. He was faster than any other dog he had ever met, he ran past birds and bicycles and sometimes even cars. Chasing pigeons in the park was of Winston’s favourite hobbies, in fact.

Winston’s human was called Severus. Severus had barely any fur on his body, but where he had it was long and the same black as Winston’s. He was also sleek but not nearly as fast as Winston. And he often smelled of plants, which was rather nice, Winston thought.

They were the best of friends, of that Winston was sure of. There was no one just Severus. On nights when it rained and the sky made that awful loud noise, Severus would let him on the soft bed, under the covers and Winston would be less scared immediately. And on nights when Winston woke to whining that sounded like the cries of puppies and found his human covered in salty water, thrashing, he would lick Severus and wake him, who would then pull Winston close and caress him until the first feeding came. More than friends – Severus had been there since Winston remembered. He fed him from the beginning and went on long walks with him and let him play and taught him things and patted his head smiling.

“Who’s a good boy?” Asked his human holding out his hand over Winston’s head. Winston caught a whiff of that cheesy deliciousness he usually received when he did as his human asked.

He stood on his hinds, tongue lolling out. “Me!” He woofed.

He got the cheesy bit, because, indeed, Winston was always a good boy.

**o.O.o**

Applesauce was the cutest thing in the world. At least that was what her human often told her. No one had contradicted him yet, so she believed it to be true. Her fur was soft, her human often buried his head in it after a long day at work. It was also long and had four colours. It was white and brown on her face with some black dots, just white on her chest and front legs, grey with black spots on her back, and brown again on her belly and hind legs. She had a very fluffy white, grey and black tail and two decumbent ears: one white with small grey dots and one black with only the tip white.

Applesauce thought she was a reasonably good dog. She could behave, if she wanted to. She just preferred not to. Not that her human was any different anyway.

“Come here you sneaky little shit!”

Applesauce munched silently on the roasted sausage she stole off her owner’s plate. She knew she shouldn’t but the smell of it… she simply couldn’t resist something smelling that good. As she swallowed the last bite, a pair of feet appeared in her vision. She looked up, licking the last of the sausage’s delicious juice from her paws, then her mouth.

Her human stood over her, hands on his hips, looking unimpressed. She titled her head and licked her mouth once more. That sausage was the best thing she had ever eaten. Ears flat on her head, she crawled forward and poked her nose to her owner’s feet.

Finally, her owner laughed and dropped to his knees. “You bastard,” he said patting her, ruffling her fur and then scratching her on the chest. Applesauce made a pleased sound then rolled to her back.

“You’re so shameless,” Harry, her human, said fingers sliding down her chest, scratching her belly. Applesauce wriggled a bit and the hand moved an inch and yes, there, there, there! Her feet started kicking on its own and his owner was laughing again. “You like that, huh?”

Applesauce turned back onto her belly again and launched at her human, licking his face wherever she reached. They were rolling around, Harry trying to push her off, but still laughing, while she nibbled playfully on his jaw and pulled on his black fur. After some time, her human stood up, and waved, “Come on, there’s more,” and he headed to the feeding room. Applesauce followed him, tongue lolling out.

As Harry ate, now and then more of those delicious sausages would fall to the ground. Sometimes a bit of eggs followed too and Applesauce licked it off from the stone or her human’s hand. When the bites stayed away for too long, she put her head on Harry’s thigh and raised her blue eyes at him. Applesauce knew Harry would always crumble beneath the great power of that gaze. It got her out of the worst mischiefs and got her the best bites from every meal. It always worked.

Harry raised a finger and Applesauce watched as a drop of red sauce ran down on it. She reached up and licked it down quickly. “Don’t give me that look! You already had a whole one. Let me eat my dinner. Please.”

Applesauce whined softly. She called this technique meowing. His human closed his eyes for a second, then dropped another piece of sausage. “That’s all, you hear me? Savour it!”

She licked it up and swallowed it right away, barely chewing. Shee kept licking the stone for the last remains of the amazing juice but after a while it was all gone. She nudged her wet nose against Harry’s feet, then a bit higher to his leg, signing that she was finished. No hand came with another piece, so she stood up and went under the table just to sit right in front of those feet. She pushed herself between Harry’s legs and pressed her head to his belly, nibbling softly on the soft skin and fabric.

“What? You want more? C’mon, you had enough! You ate your own food, you ate half of mine and now you want even more?”

Eyes on her human, she licked her mouth and gave a little whimper again.

“Oh for Marlin’s sake!” Harry cried then handed her the rest of the delicious meat. “I’ll just eat my eggs then. Or do you want those too?”

Applesauce wasn’t listening, she was too busy with tearing off pieces of her food. When she was finished, her human wasn’t in the feeding room anymore.

She stood up and walked to play room. There he was, sitting on the ground, close to Applesauce’s rag. She walked to him, picking up a chew toy that didn’t squeak anymore. She pressed her head between his arm and leg and pushed until she was in his lap. They used to sit like this when she was only a pup. It was easier then. She was smaller. Or he was bigger.

Applesauce curled up and chewed the toy. Soon a hand was buried in her long fur, small strokes sending her further away. Her eyes closed and the chew toy fell to the ground. She fell asleep on her human, knowing she had the best place on this whole world called London.

**o.O.o**

Severus walked with his hands in his pockets, his dog stepping next to him. They didn’t need a leash, Winston would never run off, unless Severus instructed him to do so. Severus was very proud of his dog. Winston was well-behaved, the top of the dog school and also really elegant. No unruly hair, only shiny black fur, long, slender limbs, long nose, well-proportioned body, the definition of pedigree. He was a beauty, perfection, with one of the most famous greyhound ancestries. Severus was thinking of having him breed, he already had his eyes on a dark brindle, but the owner still hesitated. Damn her.

Winston suddenly stopped, ears prickling, nose sniffing.

“Come,” Severus commanded walking straight ahead. Something was off, Winston did not move. That had not happened since he had learned the meaning of that order. “Winston!” He snapped but the dog ignored him. “Come here!”

Hesitantly, Winston moved, putting one paw in front of the other in a slow motion. He wasn’t looking at Severus, but something far ahead. Severus turned to see the distraction, perhaps it was some danger his dog had smelled out before he would notice it.

But no, it was not. Just another dog, leashless and ownerless. A mix. Severus frowned. The other dog was just standing on top of a nearby hill, watching them. It didn’t move, but didn’t display any threatening behaviour either. Its tail moved slowly.

Winston woofed and Severus turned back. “Quiet, Winston! Come along now. Focus, Winston!”

He turned to walk the other direction, but Winston still didn’t move. And then…

Greyhounds were famous for their speed, but Severus had never seen Winston ran so fast. He sprinted up the hill in a heartbeat, long limbs pushing him faster and faster, he was barely touching the ground. The mongrel ran too, but it didn’t have any chance against Winston.

Severus ran up the hill as well, shouting after his dog, but he was ignored. When he saw them again, they were playing in the colourful, fallen leaves near the lake. Severus exhaled then shouted again, “Winston! Come! Come here this instant!” But it was once again in vain. “What in Merlin’s name has gotten into that dog?” He murmured half aloud, as he hurried towards his dog and that awful mutt, all colourful, long fur. “And just where the hell is its owner!” He cried looking around but no one came running towards them. “Or are you a stray? Looking like that, it’s no wonder.”

His voice finally caught Winston’s attention and he came running, the crossbreed on his heels. The other sniffed Severus but he hushed it away, then grabbed Winston’s collar. “Come now, you fool.” But Winston resisted him and whined. The other barked, not threateningly, then brushed against Winston, who wriggled free. They started chasing each other again and Severus huffed frustrated. The mongrel took him as a friend as well it seemed, because it came and run circling around Severus, pushing between his legs, which given its size wasn’t very good news. Staggering backwards, Severus tried to steady himself but the dogs were bouncily playing around him, grabbing fur, pulling ears, nibbling on jaws, and continuously bumping against his legs.

“Applesauce! There you are! Look at you girl, you found a friend, did you?” A voice said somewhere behind Severus, who twirled around ready to reprimand the owner.

The ground beneath his feet slanted lightly and the old leaves were rather slippery after all the rain. He felt the land slip away, arms stretched out he tried to hold on to something but there was nothing there just thin, cold, autumn air. He knew what would happened and the only thing he could think of was how much he hated the mutt and its irresponsible owner.

Fingers clasped around his arm and pulled on him but he was too far gone. The owner could have let him go and let him fall alone, but instead he pushed himself closer and in that fraction of a second where they were only falling towards the slanting ground, he embraced Severus firmly.

They landed on the ground and somehow the owner was below Severus for a second, grunting with pain – well deserved, Severus thought – but then they started rolling down from the small hill, all entangled limbs, but the embrace still held Severus tightly, his head pressed to wide shoulder, strong fingers holding him there, protecting the back of his head against small stones and twigs and whatnots.

There was a last bigger bump, this time Severus was below and he felt it with every bone, then they seemed to be falling again. 

Spinning in the air, Severus saw something glint greenish-greyish and it registered in his mind what was below them but there was nothing he could do.

The next moment they were submerging in glacial water.

Luckily it wasn’t too deep, but the other owner was completely under water thanks to Severus’ bodyweight. Severus pushed himself away quickly, the strong arms let him go, falling into the water with a heavy splash. He then grabbed into the clothes he found right beneath himself and hauled the body out of the water.

Severus blinked, dumbfounded. The other owner coughed heavily, round glasses entangled in his hair that for once – finally – lay flat against his stubborn head. He blinked again. Green eyes stared back at him.

He pushed the body back under water. He tried scrambling out of the lake. His teeth clattering, soaked to the very bone, he climbed out on all fours then pushed himself up to standing. Winston barked on dry land and rushed to him, sniffing and licking his hand, worried.

“Heel!” He ordered in his strictest voice and dragged himself up the hill. Smelly water poured out of his heavy coat, every fabric, even his hair felt like it was frozen though the air wasn’t yet below freezing point, only chilly.

Winston looked back at the mongrel, clearly torn, but that one, - Applesauce, was it? What kind of name is that? – ignored him this time and waded into the water. Potter meanwhile emerged from the lake again, coughing even more heavily.

Severus suddenly realized just how foolishly he had behaved due to the little panic, seeing Potter had caused him.

He staggered back down and, taking a deep breath, stood over Potter, holding out a hand. The boy – man, he was a man now, Severus sighed inwardly – pushed his glasses onto his nose again. Quivering, lips all but purple, he looked up.

“P-p-p-professor S-s-s-snape?”

“P-p-p-potter.” Severus stuttered back.

Applesauce licked Potter’s face, who looked at his dog and hugged it, wet, shaking hands sliding on the long fur. “H-h-hey g-girl, you o-okay?”

Of course Potter would be worried about his dog while soaking wet and sitting in a lake in the middle of October. He wanted to snap at him but his mouth didn’t seem to oblige. So instead, he pushed his stretched out hand closer to Potter. Icicle like fingers grasped him and he hauled Potter up.

They stared at each other for long moments, clattering loudly, the dogs roaming around them restlessly.

The last time he had seen Potter was during a Ministry Gala, almost half year after the war. Up until then they had seen each other almost regularly, bickering daily, but learning more and more about the other. Severus was too afraid to admit that he liked what he had learned. He like the cheerful young man, who could laugh even after a terrible war. He liked Potter’s snarky replies, he liked his silent company while assisting on rebuilding the castle.

He liked Potter. Which was frightening at best.

During that Gala Dinner, Potter had approached him one moment, asking him to meet him on the balcony in half an hour. Severus, heart beating furiously, said yes. Half an hour later he appeared on said balcony and found Potter embracing young Ginevra Weasley. He turned on his heels and all but ran away. The cold bitterness in his chest was too much to bear all of a sudden.

He hadn’t seen him since then and it was fine. But now… the bitterness was returning.

Sighing, as much as his tightly clasped jaw let him, he turned around and motioned for Potter to follow him. He kept quiet, not that he could speak anyway.

Dripping madly and shuddering, they walked fast, followed by many stares and sometimes even giggles. Winston and Applesauce trotted behind them, close to each other. The sun was setting by the time they reached Severus’s flat. His hand was shaking so badly, it took almost two minutes to get the key in the hole.

Potter hesitated on the threshold for only a moment, but Applesauce was already inside, sniffing around, so he stepped in too. Severus hoped she wouldn’t piss on his stuff.

He led the way to the bathroom and when they were on the tiled floor he finally kicked off his shoes. Potter followed him still wordlessly, only giving a sigh when he shrugged off his shirt as well after his coat and green jumper. When both of them were only in tight shorts, Severus draped a towel around his own shoulders then tossed one at Potter.

“N-no w-w-w-warming charm. S-shower. T-t-tepid w-w-water,” he clattered then went out.

He hoped Potter understood the instructions. Their bodies needed to heat up gradually and a warming charm would be too drastic, so would heated water be. He went upstairs to his bedroom and changed his underwear to a dry one, casting several warming charms on that, then pulling the blanket from his bed, and warming it up with magic as well, he buried himself in it and went back down.

He sat on the couch, towelling his hair, when suddenly Applesauce jumped up next to him. “Off-f-f, you m-m-mutt,” he snarled as much as he could, but it was ineffective. Applesauce lay against his side from the right, while Winston warmed him from the left. He hated to admit, that the big fur this time, was rather nice, despite the fact that he already found long white hairs on his blanket.

He hated to admit even more, that it wasn’t the dogs, or the blanket that truly helped him warm up. It was the thought, that Harry Potter was currently naked and in his flat.

**o.O.o**

Harry clambered out of the shower, not cluttering anymore. He was reasonably warm, his body tingling, the memory of the cold bath they had taken still making his stomach one small knot. Or maybe it was because he had just run into Severus Snape again. How many years was it? Two?

He towelled himself off, then blinked at their wet clothes. There was no way he would get back into those. He wrapped the towel around his waist and poked his head out of the door. “Uhm, Snape?”

When there was no answer, he walked out. He found him in the living room, through which they came through. He was sitting on the couch wrapped in thick blanket and dogs, dozing. Applesauce looked up when Harry walked in and raised her head. Her stirring woke Snape’s dog as well. Harry reached out, touching hopefully knees under the blanket. He shook Snape, “Oi, don’t fall asleep…”

Black eyes opened and stared at him unguarded for a moment. They drifted down on his bare chest, flicking to his nipple for a moment, then they were back on his face.

“What do you want?” Snape barked quietly.

“Underwear would be nice,” Harry said with a soft smile. “Then maybe some tea.”

Snape huffed and stood up, pushing the blanket away. He flicked his wand, turning towards the stairs, waiting for some an underwear to zoom down, Harry hoped.

He tried not to think of the impossibility of the situation, or really anything at all. He also tried no to look at Snape’s all but naked body. That did not work, unfortunately. Snape was gorgeous, even when he was freezing. All wiry muscles and protruding bones, scars and a black treasure trail. Hard nipples, begging to be tweaked, licked, played with. Harry felt his mouth water.

The shorts, black jeans, a t-shirt and polo neck were smacked against his chest, then Snape turned and headed to the bathroom. Harry took the clothes, all nice and warm and started dressing the moment Snape’s back disappeared in the bathroom.

**o.O.o**

When Snape returned, he was his old bitter self. “What on earth were you thinking, you idiot?” He shouted the moment he laid eyes on Harry.

“Excuse me?” He asked back.

“Letting that mad beast run freely in a park? Have you gone mad?”

“If you are talking about Applesauce,” Harry reacted primly, “then let me tell you, she’s a good girl. Most of the time. It was your dog who started chasing her anyway.”

“And just where were you meanwhile? It took you an awful lot of time to get back to her. She could have hurt someone!”

Harry laughed. Snape did not appreciate that. “She couldn’t hurt a fly! She caught a cat _once_. Since then, Hermione has two cats. They are best of friends. With the same method I almost got a squirrel, two rats and a bloody owl. I think this dog does not know how to hurt other animals. She just… licks them until they become friends.”

“But others don’t know that, Potter! All I saw was your rabid mutt jumping my dog.”

“Oh really? Like how she jumped him now?” Harry asked pointing at the dogs. Snape’s was lying halfway across Applesauce. Just lying there, tongue half way out. Applesauce didn’t seemed to mind him. “And besides, she’s not a mutt. She’s a mixed breed.”

“Oh, what a vast difference that makes…” Snape sneered. “Winston, come here!”

Reluctantly the dog stood up and went to Snape to sit at his leg.

“Winston?” Harry giggled, reaching out his hand to the dog. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Churchill.”

“Leave it!” Snape commanded when Winston tried to sniff Harry and lick him. Not that he didn’t do that before. “And Applesauce?” Snape retorted. “What sort of name is that?”

“Don’t look at me,” Harry shrugged, though he loved the name. “Teddy named her.”

“Oh,” the mention of his godson somehow made Snape calmer. Harry wondered if maybe it was because Snape helped him out with Teddy once or twice back then, years ago. “I take he is well?” There was something in Snape’s eyes, some coldness and Harry thought better to answer this question without any teasing.

“He has dragon pox. So for now, I have to stay away. Haven’t seen him in a week.”

“Unfortunate.”

“Yes,” Harry murmured, not sure what else to say. Suddenly, the silence was all too uncomfortable. “Uhm… thanks for the clothing.”

“If you had held your… _mixed breed_ back or at least taught her some manners, you wouldn’t have needed them,” snapped the former professor.

“Perhaps, I shouldn’t have helped you in the first place.”

“Yes, Potter, because the fact that you were rolling around with me in the leaves helped me immensely.”

“You could have gotten hurt…”

“Instead, I got soaking wet, humiliated and laughed at. Rather a concussion any day, thank you.”

Harry huffed and buried himself into the blanket, looking away.

“Tea?” Barked Snape suddenly.

“Yes.” Harry said defiantly.

**o.O.o**

Severus stormed into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Merlin, this was hard. Harder than he thought it would be. He leant on the counter with both hands, staring at the cattle. He couldn’t just send Potter away, his clothes and shoes were still drying. Should he just lend him everything and send them on their way? But that would mean he would return one day. Severus did not want that. Did he?

“How are you doing, by the way?” Asked a quiet voice behind him.

Severus didn’t turn back. “Fine,” he snapped, then, as if regretting his tone, he said softer, “And you? How have you been?”

“Good, good… I finally got a dog.”

He could tell Potter was smiling. He finally faced him. “Yes, that I can see.”

“Winston’s really beautiful. Pedigree, right? You go to shows with him? Or to races?”

“Merlin, no.” Severus shook his head. “He comes from champion parents, but I am not going to take my dog and parade him to be judged by fools.”

“Of course,” Potter smiled, trying hard not to. He looked rather homey with Severus’ blanket draped across his shoulders. “They seemed to get along pretty well, don’t they?” he pointed behind him. One of the dogs snarled just then. “Or well… somewhat well.”

The kettle boiled, giving Severus time to come up with something to say to that. He summoned two mugs and a box of tea leaves. The noise in the living room was intensifying. “Milk? Sugar?”

“Sugar, thanks.”

As he prepared the teas Potter leant to the counter with his hip. Suddenly, Severus became very aware of what he was doing and how. There were few more snarls coming from the dogs, but nothing serious, more playful than threatening.

“It’s good to see you again.”

He knew it wasn’t the mug Potter was reaching for but he pushed it into his hand before he could touch Severus, then stepped away. Potter heaved a sigh, running fiver fingers through his messy hair. He looked definitely edible, especially as he was wearing Severus’ clothes that were rather tight on him.

“Look…” Potter said uncertain. “I’m not angry with you, or anything… I understand now what happened and… and… well, no hard feelings, okay? I… I get it.” He laughed feebly.

Severus dropped the mug on the counter, half of the tea sloshed out immediately, burning his fingers, but he didn’t care. He was seeing red. “YOU? _You_ are not angry with _me_?” He shouted and suddenly the silence rang in the kitchen. Applesauce and Winston were quiet again, only slight panting sounded from the other room.

Potter looked bewildered. “Well… yes. I mean… I know I shouldn’t… It wasn’t… appropriate.”

“No it bloody wasn’t!” Snape yelled back, stepping closer.

Suddenly, Potter’s eyes went wide, his mouth forming an ‘o’. “Oh my.” He breathed. “We... uhm… your uhm… dog…”

“What?” Severus sneered.

“Your dog,” Potter said pointing behind Severus, towards the living room. “And my dog… They are uhm…”

Severus twirled around. “Good gracious!”

Applesauce and Winston were in flagrante delicto in the middle of the living room, tongue lolling out, both looking happy. Instinctively, Severus covered Potter’s eyes, as if the man had not seen, or more likely done anything like that before. Almost immediately his had was pulled away but not let free.

“You idiot! Why didn’t you say she was in heat?”

“I didn’t know! There was not bleeding, nothing!”

“Potter, Winston is _not_ castrated! You know what that means, right?”

“Yes, Snape,” Potter said hand pointing at the procreating dogs. “It’s quite obvious!”

“Bloody hell, we need to do something!”

“Yeah, well, obviously they don’t mind the audience, but feel free to go there. Talk to them, lecture them on safe sex, that might help.”

“I’m glad you are finally have a grasp of the art of sarcasm but this is not the best time for it, Potter.”

The young man turned away from the intimate scene. “Merlin, I can't watch this. Can’t we talk somewhere else? Somewhere, where I can't see my lady being deflowered?”

Severus snorted but feeling quite uncomfortable with the situation as well, he led Potter upstairs to the only room where they couldn’t see their darlings but could sit and not necessarily on a toilet.

“Oh, bedroom, yes, why not,” Potter stuttered but Severus ignored him.

He lit some lamps then flicked his wand to draw the curtains. Potter was walking around meanwhile, taking in Severus’ desk, the books, the bed, the fireplace, the soft rag in front of it and the bed again.

“It’s either this or the bathroom,” stated Severus with a challenging tone.

Potter just shrugged. “This seems more comfortable,” he agreed then sat on the chair. Severus sat on his bed, pulling his legs beneath him.

They were quiet for whoever knows how long, listening to the noises from downstairs. When they finally heard barking, Severus stood to open the door. Potter went there too and they peaked out.

“Oh…”

“Indeed…”

Winston and Applesauce looked up at them from the bottom of the stairs. Stuck together.

“I guess we’re… staying for a while, if you don’t mind.”

“Why would I?” Severus asked staring at his dog and his… bitch. “There are chances we’ll be one big family soon.” He gave a cold frown to Potter as well, then stalked back to his bed.

“I’m sorry,” Potter said suddenly.

Severus looked up. “It pains me to admit it, but it is not your fault. If she’s having a silent heat, you couldn’t have noticed it.”

“Not that… But yeah, sorry for being stuck here, too. I meant…” He ambled to the end of the bed and leant against the mahogany frame, his back to Severus. “I meant sorry for that… thing… during the Gala. I shouldn’t have… I ruined everything.”

Severus was close to bark out a ‘Yes’ but he just kept quiet. He didn’t want to admit to it. He barely admitted it to himself.

“I just… hah, hoped that we could…” Potter shrugged. “You know. But I got it, you're not interested. It did hurt though, when you never showed up,” he added after a moment of hesitation.

“Oh it hurt, did it?” Severus asked back, talking to Potter’s back, voice cutting.

“Yes, it did, damn it. It still does. I would have deserved a no at least, you know. After all that pep talk from Ginny, not to mention the champagne she literally had to pour down my throat… I wanted to tell you everything. I had the arguments and everything. Fuck, I was preparing more to that talk than to my damn N.E.W.T.s and then you just didn’t fucking show up. So yes, it hurt and I was angry! I still am!”

Potter was about to push himself away from the frame, but Severus grabbed him by the shirt and wrenched him onto the bed, making him topple right over the headboard.

“What are you talking about?” Ha snarled at the young man blinking dumbfounded on top of the sheets. “I was there, Potter. I went there, because you asked me to. And I saw the two of you, embracing. I got your message perfectly clear, Potter, there was no need to listen to you.”

Potter stared at him for a long moment, then, “Oh Merlin, no, _no_ , it’s not what you think!” he said leaning up on his elbows. “Snape, I’m gay as a bloody double rainbow, there was nothing between me and her. The hug was just the end of the pep talk.”

“G… Gay?” Severus asked back suddenly feeling even more shocked than when he first realized it was Potter beneath him in the lake. “Then what was the message?”

Apparently, Potter’s lips on his – that was the message. It was a good message, Severus liked it, liked it very much indeed.

“What do you think?” Potter asked, their mouths barely apart.

“Keep talking,” Severus grunted back, silencing the young man with another kiss. His hands roamed on bare skin, exploring Potter’s muscular body beneath his shirt. Potter moaned pushing his chest against Severus’ hand, so responsive. Severus didn’t want to wait, not now, not when he finally had Potter like this.

He lifted the black shirt, his mouth exploring the warm skin. Potter grunted, pulling off his glasses and tossing them aside, then his hands were back on Severus, unbuttoning his shirt, unbuckling his belt. It seemed, Severus wasn’t the only one impatient.

Not willing to wait for Severus to do it, Potter suddenly pushed Severus away and turned around, kneeling up. He leant on one hand, while the other was busy unzipping his pants. Severus was more than eager to help, dragging it down to his knees.

Back arched, shoulder blades protruding, head bent low, Harry Potter was suddenly kneeling before him on all fours. Doggy style.

“Someone got inspired,” murmured Severus against Potter’s arse cheek.

Potter just huffed then moaned, whatever he wanted to say lost on his lips as Severus drew his tongue over Potter’s cleft. He palmed the hard, straining cock between Potter’s legs, licking slowly over the tight little hole. The whole man shuddered in front of him, uttering a low groan between sealed lips. Potter pushed back against Severus’ mouth. In response, Severus sucked on the puckered skin, pushing his tongue inside.

Potter was leaking onto his hand. Severus smeared it with his thumb but it wasn’t enough. Precome was dripping down onto the sheets. Severus caught the heavy drops with his palm quickly, and brought his hand to his lips, keen to taste all of Potter.

“Devine…” He moaned hoarsely, mouth back on Potter’s arse already. Rolling Potter’s balls, he pushed in a finger. The young wizard hissed but pushed back, trying to get the finger deeper inside himself.

Severus, one finger still inside Potter, shifted towards the nightstand. In and out, the finger moved in the heat, as Severus rummaged through the drawer for lube, he knew should be there.  He barely got it out, the lid was already off. He poured the bluish liquid onto the cleft, knowing it would be cold.

It was and Potter hissed again, low and deep, and reached behind, trying to smear the lube. Severus would have none of that. He swatted the hand away and pushed a second finger in, bending them searching, searching…

Potter fell forward with a cry of sheer pleasure, moaning and writhing, his back arching back. He was utterly gorgeous and Severus wanted to push inside him already, bury his needy cock into that tight, welcoming warmness. Instead, he stroked gently Potter’s prostate again, then added a third finger.

Potter was clawing the sheets. Severus was clawing Potter’s waist. Long, red lines covered Potter’s left side and hip. He pulled out the three fingers and put the tip of his cock to the entrance. He gave Potter a moment to think this through if he wanted to, while he lubed his own cock.

Potter didn’t think – did he ever? – and pushed back. Severus grunted as the tip slipped through the muscles, his own body pressing forward despite his intension. He pulled back slightly and pushed again, pushed and pushed and pulled out and pushed back, so tight, so warm, so very, very perfect.

Potter was on all fours again, his legs shaking, Severus could feel the tremors going through him, but he wouldn’t stop. He kept writhing beneath Severus back and forth, knees wide apart, hard cock dangling, oozing precome. His back was covered in sweat but Severus didn’t care about it as he lay – crushed down – on him. He draw a hand across Potter’s chest and grasped his right shoulder with his left hand, while his right went around Potter’s long shaft.

Potter was holding up both of their bodyweights as Severus used all his strength to drive in and out of Potter, fucking him with long strokes. Potter cried out first, all but screamed. It could have been his name, Severus couldn’t hear it, he was too blind and deaf, a second away from his orgasm. Then it came, pure ecstasy, and they fell down onto the bed, hips still bucking forward.

He rolled off Potter, boneless tired and yet energized. His mind was racing, reliving the previous bliss over and over again, but his body lay motionless. They were both panting, the sound of Potter’s breathing numbed by a pillow.

Severus suddenly remember their dogs, stuck together and he almost crawled back over Potter to embrace his warm body again, to hold him as they lay exhausted.

“I probably should…” Potter murmured in the dark somewhere.

Severus wanted to damn him and tell him to leave the dogs alone now and come to his arm instead, but another part of him, the more reasonable realized he really didn’t need a litter of puppies so if the deed wasn’t done yet, someone should probably close the dogs into a separate room.

He wasn’t about to move, so he only grunted, “Yeah…” and turned onto his back. The whole room was smelling of sex and sweat and semen and _Potter,_ and Merlin he would never open a window here.

Potter sat up and felt around for his glasses. He must have found them because soon Severus heard him stand, and the mattress shifted beneath him. Potter left, closing the door gently behind him.

He didn’t know how many minutes had past, but he doomed it too much. He wanted to be around Potter again, kiss him, and see his ruffled hair, his marked body. Hold him.

He pushed his legs over the bed and stood, stretching.

“Come back to bed,” he shouted from the stairs hoping he did not have to go down just to climb back again.

Winston appeared at the bottom of the stairs, whined pitifully, and then was gone again.

Severus frowned. “Potter?”

There wasn’t any answer. He rushed down and looked around frantically. “Potter?” he called again but the moment he saw Winston standing edgily at the door, whining and scratching it, he knew it was in vain.

Neither Potter nor Applesauce was in this flat anymore.

“Be damned, you bastard!” Severus shouted, kicking at the couch.

**o.O.o**

For weeks, Severus couldn’t decide which of them looked more pathetic. Winston was laying around like a piece of rug, not listening to Severus in the least. He was worse than during the first weeks before dog school. He barely ate – but then again, neither did Severus – and even walks became a fight between them. Winston wanted to go to the park he had met Applesauce, while Severus preferred the other side of the city.

It was a bit more than a month until Severus could finally sit down during a Saturday afternoon and actually concentrate on his Potion Monthly. Winston was lying on his side on a soft rug, sighing once in a while, deeply, like a heartbroken Romeo. Which he probably was.

It happened during one of these sighs that Winston suddenly snapped up his head, his ears prickling, sniffing the air. The next moment, he darted towards the door so fast, that he shot the rug out backwards as he launched.

Severus stood too, and with his most menacing frown in place, he walked to the door. He opened it just as the first knock sounded. Winston was out the next moment, a big white-grey-brown-black furry blur colliding with him on the threshold. Over the bundle of fur stood Potter. He looked almost as angry as Severus, which was a surprise.

He came inside, pushing Severus aside. The bouncing, barking, obviously happy dogs painted a rather ridiculous contrast to the frowning men.

“What do you want?” Severus barked.

Potter opened his mouth, then closed it, then snapped. “We’re pregnant.”

It was Severus’ turn to gape. “You better be talking only about your dog.”

“I’m talking about _our_ dogs, Snape. About _us_! Because, it’s sure as hell that I’m not raising six pups on my own!”

Severus couldn’t help it. “Your bitch got knocked up, Potter?” He smirked.

Potter almost jumped him, not in the good sense. “BY. YOUR. DOG! You can throw me out as much as you like but those puppies are as much as Winston’s and yours as they are Applesauce’s and mine!”

“Oh, so I threw you out?” Severus bit back taking a step towards Potter, who didn’t back away. “It was you, who ran away, Potter! So run and take your bitch and your mongrel puppies too!” Severus pointed at the door.

Applesauce and Winston, as if understanding what Severus had just said, ran the other way, straight to the kitchen and curled under the table, licking each other, tails wiggling madly.

Potter stared after them, so did Severus. He drew his fingers through his hair then, realizing this would be harder than he thought.

“I didn’t run,” Potter said suddenly. He was quiet, Severus barely heard him. “You sent me away.”

“I did not,” spat Severus. “You walked out without even a word. Is this your idea about revenge?”

“Would be one bloody fucked up revenge now, wouldn’t it, given I more likely suffered more than you did during this past month!”

“I haven’t slept a full night, Potter!”

“And I’ve barely eaten!”

“I barely left my home!”

“I barely left my bed! Where I lay naked and hugging _your_ shirt!”

They stared at each other, lips twitching. “That _is_ pathetic,” said Severus finally.

“I know,” Potter agreed, smiling. “So you didn’t send me away. Then what was that _yeah_?”

Severus steps closer, head bent lower. “For some unknowable reason, my brain-“

“We fucked and you were still fuzzy, yes, and?” Potter smirked.

“I thought you were talking about checking on the dogs…” Severus admitted, challenging Potter with a raised eyebrow to make a comment. But Potter didn’t talk. He just pulled Severus closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I’m sorry,” he said then, lips moving against Severus’. “Next time, I promise to be more communicative about what I’m most terrified of.”

Severus drew his hands around Potter’s back. “Don’t leave like that again. Leave with a storm, make me hate you. Not myself for…” He couldn’t finish but it seemed, Potter understood him clearly. He was kissed deeply, sensually.

“During that Gala, I had a list…” Potter said against his lips and Severus kept kissing him, short nibbles on his lower or upper lips. “Of arguments why you should consider dating me… It was long… but I only remember… the first three.”

Severus kissed Potter’s jaw, hand tangling in the messy hair. “Which were?” He raised his head and looked down into the green eyes.

Potter was smiling as he talked. “One, you seem to like me. At least a bit. Two, I’m reasonably handsome and young. Eager and full of energy,” he grinned.

“And the third?”

“Three,” Potter gulped, “I think I might be in love with you.”

“Good arguments, Mr. Potter. However. I do not simply like you. I don’t care about your look or your age. And that third reason… I am not interested in puppy love.”

“It was puppy love two years ago. It has grown since then; with every day while I missed you, while I longed to be with you.”

Closing his eyes, Severus pressed their foreheads together, “So do you still think you might be in love with me?”

“I know I am,” Potter nodded and Severus felt lips brushing against his. He kissed back.

**o.O.o**

Harry giggled. Something wet tickled his feet. He giggled again, pulling away, too tired to open his eyes yet. The wet thing followed him, and another one touched his face.

He laughed. “Oi, back off, Winston.”

“He’s just glad to see you,” said Severus somewhere over the mountain of black fur and white blanket.

“He’s _just glad to see me_ every day,” Harry answered not really minding the wake up.

Applesauce licked Harry’s feet again, bit his toe gently, then climbed over him until she reached his face, where she licked enthusiastically again.

Harry, chuckling but already wet enough, shifted and turned to his other side, inching closer to Severus.

“Careful,” said the man, and pulled the blanket away for Harry to see him.

He was lying on his side, half naked, the winter sun shone bright behind his back. In front of him six black, brown and white, fluffy sausages whimpered and crawled around, searching for milk. Applesauce appeared, stepping carefully over Harry and her pups and lay down, her back against the headboard. She nudged the puppies closer to her nipples. Winston splayed between Harry and Severus’ legs, giving a helping push for his pups from behind.

Harry leant over the puppies and kissed Severus.

“Morning, Grandpa’,” he smiled.

Severus smiled back, “Morning, _Granny_.”

**Author's Note:**

> **If this made you smile at any point, I'm going to put this day down as successful and go back to bed with Clash of Kings and a big, steaming mug of tea.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Do you guys have pets? We also give home to a chameleon called Samuel, and gold fish called Vanda. Though Vanda will be moving soon :(**


End file.
